Dragons Blood
by CawthersJ
Summary: Kelad a a boy from Therinsford friends with Eragon goes hunting in the Spine. His life changes forever when he is attacked by a bear and he will leave Palencar Vally forever. First Fan fic. I don't own Inheritance cycle. All rights belong to Christopher Paolini. Not ordinary Boy finds egg and the first chapter isn't very good but the rest are better (i hope). ExA and maybe OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Dragon's blood

Kelad had known even when he was 5 that he was no ordinary child. He could make fire appear and cut trees in half by using his nails. It wasn't till his 16th birthday that he really noticed that he was different.

Kelad lived in Therinsford near the Spine and often travelled with his father (who owned a mill) down to the small village of Carvahall. The inhabitants there were nice, especially Roran, Garrow, Eragon, Horst and Elian. Kelad had often gone hunting in the spine and he was the only person he knew apart from Eragon who would venture into its depths. The two young boys had often gone on hunting trips together and Kelad (although Sloan hated him) would always get a better price at Carvahall than at Therinsford. Kelad was about 2 years old when Eragon's mother, Selena, had come and given birth to him and left him in his Uncle and Aunt's care.

So it was his 16th birthday and that evening he decided to go hunting for fun. He left the mill and set off out into the spine looking for a trail to follow. He soon found a trail of deer and followed the tracks. After a while the tracks seemed fresh and peeking around a bush, he found a herd of deer. He promptly shot two deer and a small doe as the rest of the group bolted. He walked over to the limp bodies and bent over, picking up his kill. He heard a faint rustle in the bushes on the other side of the clearing. Alert, he scanned the bush line and as he watched a mountain bear that lived in the Spine's depth, or so he thought, emerged, its teeth blood red and its mouth curved back in a snarl.

Panicking he dropped the deer, knocked an arrow and fired it at the bear, but it bounced harmlessly off his thick hide. Dropping his bow, he pulled out his hunting knife and held it aloft at the bear. Seemingly unperturbed by the small meaningless toothpick, the bear kept on walking until it stopped and then pounced after Kelad. Running as fast as he could, Kelad broke out of the clearing, rolling out of the way of the bear's sharp uninviting claws but soon ran straight into the cliff face of the nearest mountain. There was a growl of triumph from the following bear as it cornered Kelad. It realised that its kill could not harm it, so it took its time, then pounced or rather tried to pounce on to Kelad.

There was a blur of motion and Kelad could feel himself utterly lost in his emotions, but in less than a second the small 16 year old miller who had been about to be brought into death's welcoming embrace, had transformed into a massive proud black dragon. The now small bear, frightened by the change of appearance, turned tail and ran, but the dragon, seemingly not finished with the bear, opened its mouth shining with fangs and breathed black fire over the bear and transformed it not into a dragon but a pile of ash.

Kelad looked down at his shiny scaled paws and pushed his snout down to touch it, to see if it was real. The thought that he had become part dragon quickly entered his mind and he was astounded that he was actually a dragon. Feeling a pulling from the inside of him he suddenly found himself growing smaller until he had become normal size again. Bewildered he fell to his knees and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: A millers life

Kelad came to, feeling extremely sore. His back and legs ached terribly and his arms….well they felt like little tiny daggers were being pressed into them every second. The grass was soft beneath him but he stretched and got up. His muscles protested vigorously but Kelad overruled them, standing straight upright.

He shakily started forward. His knees protested even more as his feet connected with the earth. His foot brushed something beneath him and he looked down to see a pile of ash with a scarred and blackened bone. He examined it and then his memories came rushing back to him. Kelad almost fell over as he was hit by the emotions and memories.

He regained his bearing, then using a fallen branch he hobbled with his still sore legs back to the clearing where he had shot the deer.

Thankfully the doe and the two deer were still there and he let go of his branch and collected the dead bodies. The heads hung next to his face and he found himself staring at the small doe's small beautiful head. He strapped on his bow, then trying out his legs, jogged back towards Therinsford.

It was close to sunset as he reached the outskirts of the village. Smoke rose from each individual chimney and he sighed as he walked through the streets of his beloved home. His mill rose from the eastern edge of the settlement but he kept going straight on until he reached the butcher.

The butcher's shop was a small wooden shop with a large house built behind it. Kelad smiled and knocked on the old rickety wooden door and a small cheery voice said "Come in".

Kelad stepped over the threshold and examined the room. It was small as its exterior suggested, with a small cutting board in one corner and an impressive display of knives hung up behind it. In between the two bits of furnishings was a small man with a bushy moustache, brown eyes and long curly brown hair. "Ah! Kelad, how nice of you to visit. I hear it was your sixteenth birthday yesterday, was it not?" asked the butcher.

Kelad nodded and said "That it was, Cherin". Kelad dumped the three deer on the board and Cherin examined them. He stepped back and said with sarcastic voice "My, my, my boy, you seem to be losing your touch. How about I go over to Jualin's and demand that he give you a new bow or training?"

Kelad laughed "That old man can hardly string a bow, much less shoot a deer". They were referring to the weapons smith in the town, who created the hunting knives the men used, and the bow and arrows.

Cherin laughed as well "Never have I seen a more impressive catch than this, Kelad." He once again looked the deer over and said "I'll never know how you do it?" He shook and his head and Kelad laughed again.

"I was going to sell you the doe and one of the deer carcasses but I'm going to keep the other deer." Kelad said with a more serious tone. Cherin nodded understanding the reason for it. He did need the meat to sell but the miller would benefit from having an extra bit of food in the house.

"How much to you want for them?"

"The doe, maybe 20 crowns and the deer….30." There was a rustle and the money was handed over and hauling the other deer over his shoulder he left the shop. Making his way through Therinsford he relaxed and enjoyed himself. Boys wrestled in the street, while their mother's threatened them if they didn't stop then and there. Just a normal day in Therinsford. Moving along the main road he entered his mill and set the deer down on the table.

"Father I'm home" he called in the house and there was an answering call from the Mill stones "Kelad welcome back. Catch anything?"

Kelad turned round the corner and saw his adopted father Dempton working at stones with a pile of wheat next to him and a pile of flour on the other side of him.

"Yes father. I caught a small doe and two deer." Dempton looked away from his stones making sure to get fingers out the way or the huge grinding stones. You never knew when you might lose a finger..

"Did you sell any of them?" he asked his face lighting up with joy at his adopted son.

"Yes, I sold the doe and one of the deer but the other one is I took with me and it's on the counter. I also got 50 crowns from Cherin for the meat." He said proudly displaying the coins on his palms.

Dempton's face lit up and he stood up and pulled Kelad into a bear hug. _Bear hug. Just what I was avoiding earlier_ Thought Kelad as Dempton started to crack his bones_. _"Well done my boy, now would you work at the stones while I go out and skin the deer. Eragon and Roran will be here tomorrow to collect it. I need it done by then" he called as he turned the corner. Kelad set to work and as he worked heard little annoyed shouts and curses from behind him. He chuckled as he listened to the ever growing curses that followed one after the other until Dempton was constantly spewing out foul language. He chuckled again and went back to his work.

N_E_X_T D_A_Y

Kelad lifted the two sacks of flour as if they weighed as much as a feather and pulled them out to the door. He set them down then went back for the other two. Once they were all at the door he opened it and said "Hi Roran, Eragon." He smiled at the cousins and asked "Here to collect the flour" Roran nodded

"That is if you didn't ruin it like you normally do" chuckled Roran.

Kelad feigned horror and said "For that you take two sacks and me and Eragon will take one" Eragon and Kelad laughed at Roran's expression. Roran was 16 while Eragon was 14. Roran himself was only a little older than Kelad but no way near as muscular.

Kelad tossed him the sacks of flour and he gave one of the remaining two to Eragon before lifting his own sack. He followed the boy's out into the street and hooked the door closed with his foot. The three of them set out towards the outskirts where Garrow was waiting, they chatted on the way.

"How have you been" asked Kelad

Roran shrugged and so did Eragon.

"Eragon have you gone hunting recently. The game is good lately. I caught three deer whilst in the Spine yesterday." He kept the bit about the bear out. He hadn't told anyone yet and he certainly was as likely to tell Galbatorix that he was going to join the Varden and dance in front of him then tell these two farm boys about him turning into a dragon, even if they were his closest friends.

"No not recently" said Eragon "Garrow banned me from going in the Spine when I almost got attacked by a bear." Kelad was a bit disturbed by the fact that the bears had been coming out of the depths of the Spine and was at least happy to conclude that something was happening to make the Bears come down from the mountains. It was most likely because of the increased game, but with the Spine you never knew.

Confused for a second Kelad asked "Why didn't you go to Carvahall's miller instead of coming here?"

"Because Trinal, That's the millers name, is a cheat and a liar. He charges two times as much as he should do and doesn't even give you back all your flour. He's already started a few feuds and we don't want to mix with him" replied Eragon and after a second of silence Eragon groaned under the weight of the flour. Kelad plucked the flour from Eragon's arm and carried it, whilst Eragon silently thanked him.

Roran was offended by the helpfulness of Kelad to his cousin and demanded "Why do you take his bag but don't even think about me."

"Because" Kelad said, "Eragon didn't insult my skills and also he was my friend before you" shot back Kelad and Roran shrank back. Eragon smiled smugly as he was defended and soon after that they reached Garrow's cart and Kelad waved them good bye after receiving his payment and he watched the cart until it disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Two ra'zac and two travalers

Chapter 3

Kelad sighed as he exited his small house in the outskirts of the town of Therinsford. It had been two years since he had been attacked by the bear. The bears had soon disappeared once the game had started to decrease, which was good news for Kelad because it meant that hunting wouldn't be so dangerous anymore. His house which he had created himself, had been built quite recently. He had only just moved into his new house. It took him a while for him to convince Dempton to have his own place but eventually the miller had buckled. Kelad still visited every week and helped with the work if he could, but other than that he had been left alone.

About 2 months after the bear incident, Kelad had started to think it was all a dream but it happened once again. He'd been tracking his pray for about two days and had gotten no closer. Eventually he lost the tracks and he cursed. If he wanted to get himself a house to himself, he would need all the money he could get. Even then he had been trying to leave the mill, claiming that he needed to branch out on his own.

He was so angry when he lost his prey he turned into a dragon. Once again, he scales were black but this time he didn't transform almost immediately back to his human form. He took off into the clouds, looking at his wings with amazement. His vision had spotted the deer almost instantly and thankfully it was night. He walked right up to them and poked four fully grown deer with his talons to make it look like he killed them with arrows, then gathered them up and hauled them away towards Therinsford.

After that he had been able to change freely into a dragon when he wished and he sometimes used his ability while hunting, although he preferred to have the excitement of the hunt rather than just be able to fly down to where they were, poke a few of the deer in the chest and fly away. His mind also opened up and he used it to search out people though the town. He even touched Eragon's consciousness once, but he hadn't said anything.

Of course he couldn't sustain his needs by selling deer. It wold seem strange to the inhabitants of Therinsford if every day he would arrive at Cherin's butcher selling a deer, so he worked at the forge with Jualin and the job got him a steady amount of money. At that very moment he was on his way to the forge. He kept a sword at his waist that he had made himself. It was really just for show because he had devoted almost a whole month into making the scabbard alone. He dyed the metal black, using a metal he had found in the forest to create it. He compared the metal to everything Jualin had and it outmatched pretty much all of it. The whole task had taken him a full 3 months, but the sword that he had made was perfect for him. It was a hand and a half blade that he used in the woods against any bears or creature that might want to harm him.

He even encountered an Urgal, over 8 feet tall wielding a club and a shield. He easily dispatched the Urgal and its horns were mounted over his doorway.

He was walking down the main street when two figures walked past him. They seemed to leave an aura of evil behind them and left the most disgusting stench. Everybody that they walked past froze in terror but Kelad was the only one who didn't. The men seemed intrigued by him and Kelad thought he glimpsed a beak as one of them looked at him, seemingly confused as to why he wasn't paralyzed.

Kelad thought for a moment longer than carried on his way. He still felt that those two men were up to no good or served an evil master. Like Galbatorix for example.

N_E_X_T D_A_Y

Kelad was having a free day that day. He felt good and refreshed. His sword was in its sheath but he held the sheath in his hand, admiring it. He was about to put it back on his waist when a hand seized it. Kelad knew by his mind the person meant no harm despite the fact that the man had strong mental barriers.

"A nice blade, but where did you find it?" asked the person. From the voice he recognised Brom, the story teller from Carvahall. _What is he doing here?_ thought Kelad.

Kelad laughed "Old man I did not find this sword. I made it from steel I found in the Spine. A fine blade isn't it."

Kelad turned his face to look at Brom. What he was surprised to see was that Eragon was right behind him. "I find it hard to believe that a common person such as you could craft such a thing. Especially a Miller's son," retorted Brom.

Kelad held up his hands. "If you don't believe me, go ask Jualin, the smith. I work there and also Dempton is my adoptive father even though I think of him as my father."

Brom gave in and handed back his sword but he asked Kelad, "Do you know where we can buy horses?"

Kelad nodded. "Turn left at the next road, then on the right you should see it. Why don't I come with you?" Kelad didn't wait for an answer. He set off down the street and he knew that the two were following him so he kept on going. He examined Eragon's mind and he noticed a small connection. Following the thin line of thought he found a….!

"Are you sure this is the way" shouted Eragon as he fought to keep up.

Kelad tutted, "Tsk-tsk-tsk. I have lived in this town my whole life. Do you not think I would know where a place 'where you can buy horses' would be?"

Eragon positioned himself so he was directly in front of Kelad. "You hardly spend any time here. Most of the time you're hunting!"

Kelad shrugged "True, but I'm pretty sure my first hunt was when I was 10 and that gives me 10 years to know my way around this town." Eragon paused and Kelad took the chance to brush past him and almost as soon as he had done that, he stopped and announced, "Here we are, a place where 'you can buy horses'."

In front of them was a barn with two horses out front being groomed by a man with extraordinary muscles. "I've been meaning to buy a horse but haven't had the time," commented Kelad as he walked up to the man.

"Those are beautiful animals," commented Brom as he stepped forward.

The man grooming the horse stopped what he was doing. "That they are. Their names are Snowfire and Sunset, mines Haberth," he finished pointing at himself.

Haberth offered his palm out towards Brom which Brom shook vigorously. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes as a matter of fact we'd like to buy horses," said Kelad coming to the front.

"Kelad, when was the last time you visited me, hmm? I'm stuck with horses for company nowadays." Haberth enveloped his friend in a mighty hug. Kelad chuckled at the man's whining. "I just haven't had the time. You know, with creating my sword and hunting."

Haberth nodded "Well, I'll bring the horses out, so you can have a look at them." He turned, but was stopped by Brom.

"How much?" he asked.

Haberth stopped and turned back to the three "For what?" he asked shooting quizzical glance at Brom.

"For Snowfire?"

Haberth was taken aback. Clearly he hadn't expected people to be trying to buy Snowfire or Sunset. He paused. "I was hoping to breed more like them, but I suppose given the right amount of money he's yours." Haberth stopped for a second and looked like he was working out something, as his face was contorted at weird angles.

"200 crowns for either Sunset or Snowfire." Haberth looked confident that nobody would have that amount of money.

Brom counted out some coins and handed them to Haberth ,whilst Kelad did the same. "Is this enough?" asked Brom.

Haberth looked down at the money, then back at Brom, then to Snowfire and Sunset. Kelad also added his money to the pile and Haberth sighed in resignation. "They're yours, but I believe somewhere else I have something for your other companion." Haberth went into the back and brought out another horse.

He gave the reigns to Eragon. "That's 50 crowns for him." Brom gave him the money and then said "Thank you. I shall protect Snowfire for you."

Haberth nodded. "I'm glad to hear you say that sir. Be off with you. You look like you have a lot of travelling to do."

Brom laughed. "That we have."

As they left, Kelad asked, "So what journey are you going on?"

Brom exchanged a glance with Eragon and he nodded. "Garrow was killed last week by some men. Brom and I are hunting down the killers."

Kelad looked the two over. "Do you have enough supplies?"

Brom shook his head. "No, we were going to buy some in town and we still might."

Kelad thought for a moment. He had to go on this quest. If Eragon was who he thought he was then he had to protect him. He also sensed that Brom would probably need protecting, although the old man looked like he had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"Why don't I give you some meat? I have a couple of deer I caught yesterday at my house, and if you are willing to let me, I would like to come on this quest, as I was a very good friend of Garrow and you Eragon."

There was a brief pause, then Kelad felt Eragon's contact with his dragon growing and he sensed a thought of approval from the Dragon that he guessed was circling in the sky right above them at this very instant. Looking up he saw a blue speck in the clouds.

"Fine you can come, but there will be a few surprises on the way."

Brom gave a questioning look over at Eragon and Kelad could tell the old man was planning to talk with Eragon later. Not caring at that moment, he lead them to his new home. They said they would meet him outside of Therinsford and he nodded. Kelad collected his things, taking down a few deer carcass as he did so. He gathered together the armour he had made out of the rest of the metal he found and stuffed it into a bag with a few rags to muffle the clangs.

He left his house and set out to where he knew that the two would be waiting. Crossing a bridge on the other side of the town, he caught site of them standing in the shade of the nearby tree, the three horses tied to the tree.

Kelad approached them with the deer and tied it onto the back of sunset. Tomorrow he planned to skin it and salt the meat so it would last longer.

The two were arguing and he was almost certain they were arguing about him. He caught little snippets from their conversation like, "It's folly to let him join your quest."

"Kelad is one of my closest friends."

Kelad smiled as he heard Eragon defend him and he called over to them, "When do we leave?"

"Now!" Brom growled through gritted teeth.

Kelad untied Sunset and climbed onto the black stallions back. He manoeuvred Sunset over to Eragon and Brom and waited for them to mount. He gestured with his hands for them to lead, and Brom spurred his horse forward with a quick jab.

The animals set of at a gallop along the road that led out of Palencar valley. By nightfall they had reached the plains and they settled down by the edges of it.

Eragon turned to Kelad. "Brace yourself."

Kelad knew what he was talking about and he felt the massive whoosh of air as the dragon landed.

Kelad turned his gaze to the Sapphire beast and looked it over just as it looked over him.

A deep voice rumbled throughout his head _"Greetings Dragon born. I am Saphira."_


End file.
